1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable compositions which are useful for encapsulating electrical connections and for joining metals to metals.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to use curable polymeric compositions as adhesive and encapsulating compositions However, there remains a need for improved compositions which are easier to prepare or to apply, or which have improved properties after application.